Conventionally, there has been provided a light-emitting device which is so constructed that, as shown in FIG. 109, one (or some) LED chip 910 is mounted on a package substrate 900 with a lead frame 901 mounted thereon, an n-type electrode 905 and a p-type electrode 906 of the LED chip 910 are connected to the lead frame 901 by bonding wires 911, and thereafter a phosphor-containing resin 922 is filled on the LED chip 910 surrounded by a reflecting plate 921, and furthermore a transparent resin 923 is filled on the phosphor-containing resin 922 (see, e.g., Non-Patent Literature 1). The LED chip 910, in which a semiconductor layer 903 formed of GaN is stacked on a sapphire substrate 902, the semiconductor layer 903 having an active layer 904.
In the light-emitting device manufacturing method described above, interconnecting process subsequent to the mounting of one (or some) LED chip 910 onto the package substrate 900 is executed individually for one package. This causes increases in cost as a problem.
Also, in the light-emitting device in which one (or some) LED chip 910 is mounted, a brightness variation per LED chip results in a brightness variation of the light-emitting device as it is. As a result, there is a problem of worse yield of the light-emitting device.
Also conventionally, there has been a light-emitting device described in Matsushita Electric Works Technical Report vol. 53, No. 1, pp. 4-9 (Non-Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 110 is a perspective view showing the light-emitting device of the above-mentioned literature.
In FIG. 110, reference sign 3015 denotes packaged LED chips.
In this light-emitting device, as shown in FIG. 110, individually packaged LED chips 3015 are placed at specified positions so as to generate desired light.
Since the individually packaged LED chips 3015 are placed in plurality at specified positions, the light-emitting device has an advantage that a desired emission quantity of light can be obtained.
However, in the prior art, the LED chips 3015 and LED packages are manipulated and placed on the substrate independently one by one in either a packaging step or a mounting step, whichever it is. Thus, there is a problem that package cost and mounting cost are increased.
Also, a conventional display device is disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-353517 A (Patent Literature 1). In this display device, a plurality of LED (Light-Emitting Diode) chips are disposed in a two-dimensional matrix array. More specifically, LED chips of blue emitted light, LED chips of green emitted light, and LED chips of red emitted light are placed on substrates different from one another, so that full-color display is realized by using the three substrates.
The blue LED chip is electrically connected via a wire to an electrode (bonding pad) on a substrate on which the blue LED chip is to be mounted. Similarly, the green LED chip and the red LED chip are electrically connected indirectly each via a wire to an electrode on a substrate on which the green LED chip and the red LED chip, respectively, are to be mounted.
Unfortunately, in this conventional display device, since each LED chip and the electrode on the substrate are electrically connected to each other via a wire, there arises a need for a wire bonding step for forming the wires.
Thus, the conventional display device has problem that the manufacturing cost increases due to the formation of the wires.
Conventionally, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device has a liquid-crystal panel, and a backlight device for illuminating the liquid-crystal panel.
The liquid-crystal panel has a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate and a color filter substrate. The two substrates are placed in parallel and opposition to each other, with liquid crystals filled between those substrates.
The backlight device is placed directly under the liquid-crystal panel, and has a substrate different from the substrate of the liquid-crystal panel, and light-emitting elements placed on the different substrate (see, e.g., Patent Literature 2: JP 2009-181883 A).
However, in this conventional LCD device, since the substrate of the backlight device is given by using a substrate different from the substrate of the liquid-crystal panel, there has been a problem that the backlight device is increased in thicknesses, resulting in a thickened LCD device.
PATENT LITERATURE 1: JP 2002-353517 A
PATENT LITERATURE 2: JP 2009-181883 A
Non-Patent Literature 1: Gen Murakami, “Transitions in Semiconductor Packaging Technology for LEDs and LDs, Part 13,” Semiconductor FPD World, Press Journal Inc., May 2009, pp. 114-117 (FIG. 5).
Non-Patent Literature 2: Matsushita Electric Works Technical Report, Vol. 53, No. 1, pp. 4-9.